Dragon Saga
by Dtroid
Summary: web novel .com /book/14099005206406405/Dragon-Saga (for summary and latest updates) *Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and all its characters are solely owned by the original franchise. Cover credits: - Please support me on Patreon. pat reon .com /dtroid
1. At The Boundary

In a town near seashore two young men in their twenties could be seen running as the dark clouds start to cover the sky. They ran and changed many routes while escaping their pursuers, looking back as they misled them in other directions.

A few blocks away from them a few groups of people could be seen as they searched through the streets and alleys.

The people searching for the two had an expression of anger that they tried to hide behind their indifferent faces as they moved in groups of 3 from one area to another.

Some of the pursuers were fuming with rage and traces of burned hair could be seen, while some were moving weirdly while trying to hide a big ventilation hole in their pants on the backside.

After running and moving for almost half a day, two of them reached near a worn-out building and slowed down as they probed their surroundings for any followers.

"Ethan why do we always have to run around the whole town once a week and come to this deserted place just so you can rant about the hypocrites you met the other day or your new crush from a certain area who might just Coincidentally turn out to be sister, girlfriend or even wife of some martial artists or one of the gang leaders around."

Alex berated his friend in a worn-out tone as they settled down on the roof of the old deserted building. The place was branded as haunted because of the abnormal incidents that a few people noticed from time to time.

The two ran into each other for the first time at the age of fourteen when Ethan was about to be clobbered by some high school delinquents for suddenly kissing their leader's girlfriend and was running around the town.

"It's like someone said 'Appreciate your surroundings and you'll find the good stuff'. Besides you also made some new fans while helping me in some races, I'm sure they would be joining 'Kill the Friend of that Bastard First' fan club soon after."

Ethan replied with a smug expression and moved towards a pole in the center of the building to release the force he had been holding inside.

"More like finding new chicks around so you can appreciate them by stalking and it's all your fault that they had to form that stupid club in the first place."

Alex chided from the side as he threw a stone in Ethan's pants and made his aim on the base of the pole and faced the sky with relief.

The next second the pole was hit by a bolt of lightning as the two got engulfed and vanished leaving behind a charred mark on the ground around the place.

Without any sense of how much time has passed in a dark space, the two opened their eyes as they felt being drained of something from inside them and noticed they were floating in the middle of nowhere.

"Which moron flashed in at my glorious watering moment!?"

"It wasn't the watering moment but us that got flashed.."

As Ethan murmured he heard Alex from the side who also woke up.

"Did you just called me an imp just before the lightning hit us?"

Alex asked zipping his pants while looking around the new place they were standing at.

"I thought it was you... Wait! What!? There was lightning?"

Ethan shouted back from shock as he didn't even know what happened in that flash of light and about the new place they had arrived to.

"I felt like my balls fell..."

'That was a stone you dumb Shithan'

As he berated Ethan in his mind Alex was surprised comprehending a little of their situation. Both of them were turning twenty-four this year but right now they were turning younger at random times while looking around the place.

As Alex was examining changes around and felt some changes in their appearance, a glowing round sphere with a faint hue of blue floated near them.

[Welcome to Lacuna.]

What they heard next shocked Alex to his core while Ethan was counting the girls he had missed out to propose with a dejected expression.

"That light bulb said he doesn't know where we came from but we were alive for the time being."

"I'm assuming that lightning was the reason and it wasn't my imagination when I saw a smiley face in there before being hit."

Ethan and Alex were now standing in the air somewhere surrounded by a lot of steam and couldn't discern anything past half a meter around them.

They were pulled in a dark and vast space where they couldn't see anything but themselves and many flickering lights in the distance. But while conversing with a flickering light they again heard some weird voice and were again dragged to a different place.

Alex was inspecting his surroundings when he heard Ethan's annoyed voice behind him.

"Oi, what the heck was that voice and why another deserted place again?"

"It's better than you running around after every random girl while provoking their boyfriends whether they are some boxing club ace or related to some mafia gang."

Alex replied sarcastically to Ethan's antics and noticed some peculiar changes with their appearances.

[ Looks like my wish has been granted in a very bizarre way. ]

Both were first startled by the unfamiliar voice then Alex as if getting a hint about the situation they were in looked around as he asked in a casual tone.

"Who are you and why are we here?"

[ I'm sleepy at the moment but we'll meet soon in the future, so just settle down and get strong for now. ]

"Hey lamebrain, just answer the damn question first and if you did brought us here at the very least you could toss us in girls college or hostel at night. You squarehead come back here now and give me my compensation for all the girls that I am unable to gaze over anymore."

As the voice vanished after speaking Ethan went into a tirade of abuse, while Alex felt annoyed not having any explanation about the situation.

After a while, the duo came out of the steam and noticed the giant furnace in the middle of a mountain area. Alex who was looking around the furnace as it reminded of a place he knew from an anime series he liked found what he was looking for confirmation.

Both of the boys who were floating in the steam were thrown over nearby, Alex stabilized himself and pulled Ethan with him to move near the giant furnace.

"Wow! Finally, not just one but two babes. No way I'm playing bumboy with you, FRIEND"

"Just shut up and listen Ethan.."

Before Alex could explain the situation Ethan already shook off Alex's hand and ran off towards the two women who were staring at the new unexpected guests.

"Who are you guys? Why are you here?"

The guardian of the furnace in red robes asked them in a stern tone while Alex grabbed Ethan's tail from behind to control his hysteria.

"I'm Alex and this miserable thing is Ethan."

Alex replied from a distance as he pulled Ethan by his tail. Then he let go of his tail and stepped on it to keep Ethan down.

As the guardian of the furnace Annin, and Alex were introducing themselves to each other a young man in a sleeveless orange gi with a black short-sleeved undershirt who was also observing the duo noticed their tails and was surprised.

"You guys have tails the same as I had when I was a kid. Where are you from?"

"I would like to explain everything but before that could I get some rope or chains to tie this guy up?"

"You damn traitor release me now or I'll be declaring you as my lifelong nemesis."

Hearing this Alex's eyes started twitching in vexation and he let go while turning to Annin and said.

"Please go easy on this degenerate."

After that Ethan got smashed around for about five minutes while almost being thrown into the furnace fire and was later tied to a pillar nearby.

"Annin let me explain everything to you as I can't explain our situation to everyone because it is way too absurd and may create problems if too many people know about it."

The guardian of the furnace looked intently towards Alex then towards the old man standing nearby who nodded back to her and gestured for Alex to follow her.

After Alex explained their situation to Annin with a lot of changes like how the both of them and Goku shared the same place of origin, also about Frieza and the tragedy that they avoided because of getting sucked into some sort of time and space rift at the time of their planet's destruction because of which they somehow ended up here.

She had a complex expression as she looked at Alex and towards the pillar some distance away from where Ethan was brooding over his failure with a disfigured face.

Even though she felt a bit suspicious about the whole story, the fact that they might have the same origin as Goku left her little to think about the matter.

"So what are you two going to do from here on out? You can't go back from where you came."

"I don't know myself either but if that other person is one of us and was sent here when he was a kid then it's quite possible that we have to confront Frieza or his army the Frieza Force in the future.

So there is no choice but to get strong for the time being to be ready for any outcome we might face in the coming future."

Annin and Alex concluded their long-drawn conversation and came back to stand with others. Alex untied Ethan and explained to him how they were summoned to the world of dragon ball and somehow became Saiyan teenagers around fourteen years of age.

"So until we find out how and why we are here in this world, we have to get familiar with this place and get strong to survive all the events that will take place in the coming future."

While Alex and Ethan were deciding their future steps on the other side Annin went and explained their past that she heard from Alex to Goku and others.

After a while, Ethan moved towards Goku and told him about their plan to stay on this planet and train themselves for the day they might have to face the one that brought their race to extinction.

Alex and Ethan both had no idea who pulled them in that dark space through lightning and for what purpose. Alex deduced this all had something to do what that glowing sphere had informed them about when they were in that dark space called Lacuna.

From there they were again wished to be summoned in this fictional world of an anime from their past life as a Saiyan and Alex knew that this was probably related to super dragon balls because there might not be any other dragon balls capable of doing so.


	2. Future Threat

After conversing with the others the duo came out near the gate on Mount Five Element with Goku's help.

Alex asked Goku to arrange a temporary place for them to live before they decide where to settle in for good and they were waiting for Goku to come back to pick them up after helping Ox-king.

"Man I'm already bored here, our phones disappeared before we reached that dark sea like the place and now we have tails and some weird looking clothes. The worst part I'm stuck being a kid again. How am I going to get laid like this.."

"You might never get laid running around like the old pervert we will be meeting soon either way. Just give up, one degenerate is more than enough."

Alex was thinking of future plans while waiting for Goku and Ethan as usual ranting about his misery for a while now when Goku came to get them.

At this time while riding with Goku on his flying nimbus Alex noticed that the rules and laws of this world might not apply to them as even Ethan with his grand personality could ride with them on the nimbus cloud.

"I don't know where you would like to stay for the time being but you are welcome to my wedding party tomorrow."

While Alex was contemplating things Goku invited them to his wedding party.

"Thank you, Goku. We'd love to join the party, we might figure out where to settle while socializing with the people around here."

As Alex replied to Goku a rumbling sound was heard from Ethan's stomach.

"I'd like to get something to eat first and sleep for the night. I don't even know how much time it has been since I last ate."

"Alright, I'll take you guys to Mt. Frypan we'll have the wedding party there tomorrow then you can decide a place to settle at. You are always welcome to stay at my house if you like."

The three of them reached Mt. Frypan and had a bellyful of dinner before going to sleep.

Both Alex and Ethan were exhausted from the ordeal they went through and didn't feel like checking out the place around them and fell asleep near a tree.

The duo felt the difference in the environment from where they came from and knew the changes they will be facing from a fictional world that turned real won't be small.

People, trees, animals everything was real and alive, so every step they took in this world will change the original story they have seen so far.

The next day Alex woke up first and sat beside Ethan observing the surroundings while looking at the Ox-king's villagers that arrived one after another to help prepare for the party. Ethan was still asleep drooling from the corner of his mouth murmuring something in his sleep while Alex pulled up grass from around as he continues to look around.

Both of them had turned from middle-age adults to fourteen-year-old teenagers and along with their younger appearance and a tail to define their Saiyan race, the clothes changed to a simple white shirt with black jeans.

"Ethan, wake up! We need to wash up and get ready for the party."

While kicking Ethan to wake him up Alex got up and went towards Ox-king's new house in the village.

"It's party time already? I didn't even find any nice shoes to match my new pants yet."

Ethan grumpily replied as he rolled around lazily before sitting up while scratching his back full of grass and pulled the grass that was stuck in his pants.

In the time it took for everyone to gather around for the party, both of them washed up and had breakfast.

"Alex your plan to bury me in the grass failed but it sure gave me quite the itch. You'll have to take responsibility to scratch my back from time to time now."

"Sure, I'll prepare some sticks with barbed wires or nails on it then."

"Yeah and I'll make sure to properly shove them down your backside."

On one side, Alex and Ethan were having their usual squabbles as they helped with the arrangements, while Goku and his newly married wife Chi-Chi were getting ready for the party.

In the afternoon all the guests had arrived and were enjoying the feast while sending their greetings to the newlyweds while enjoying the food and entertainment prepared.

Around a big table, Goku and his friends were chatting while enjoying the mountain load of food placed in front of them.

Alex and Ethan were sitting in one corner of the table away from Goku, Chi-Chi, and Bulma who was sitting next to them. While on one side of Alex Tien and Chiaotzu sat side by side the other side had Ethan who glanced at Bulma and Launch from time to time while eating.

"So the Feeza guy was strong enough to destroy the whole planet in one move. Wow! I wonder how much power that would be."

While Goku was wondering about Frieza's power, other fighters around him were pale from fright listening to Alex's story of how the great warrior race of Saiyans was annihilated in one move.

"I don't know whatever you said is true or not but if the chances are that we have to face something like that in the future, then we might as well enjoy the time till he comes to destroy us."

Master Roshi replied to Alex as the mood turned solemn with no one speaking up or retorting to Master Roshi.

Looking at the mood around him and the dense Ethan and Goku who were still stuffing their mouth while Chi-Chi passed dishes one after another to her husband with an affectionate gaze, Alex felt a bit awkward.

"Actually the situation is not as hopeless as you think Master Roshi."

When Goku introduced the two Saiyans to the group of friends and their situation Bulma was the first to react as she was the most knowledgeable about life outside of planet Earth.

They talked for a long while as Alex explained the facts about Saiyans that he knew from the anime and situation in which they had to follow Frieza.

At first, everyone was surprised by the difference between the culture and nature of Saiyans but soon the mood got serious as they found out about the existence of Frieza and his father.

By the end of it, Bulma had some sympathy as well as anger for the Saiyans while the fighters understood why Goku always got excited by the strong fighters he met.

"What do you mean by 'not as hopeless' it's completely hopeless to think we would have to face Frieza someday."

Yamcha replied while Krillin nodded from the side in approval of what Yamcha said.

Alex looked at the empty plates and bowls before raising his head looking towards Master Roshi as he spoke about the legend which caused the destruction of Planet Vegeta.

"Saiyans grow in power after every battle they fight and according to legend, there is a stage in our lives that we reach a power level so overwhelming that we have to transform into a Super Saiyan to maintain it. This same legend with the facts we Saiyans were getting stronger by the time as we fought led Frieza to become paranoid about the Saiyan's strength and his decision to destroy Planet Vegeta."

After speaking till here Alex took a deep breath and looked at Master Roshi as he continued,

"I'm not sure if the legend is true or not, but Saiyan's growth was fast enough to scare Frieza. So I think the hope lies with the limits of what we can reach before Frieza find us."

Everyone was silent for a moment when Goku broke the silence with a burp as he spoke,

"I don't know how strong the Fizza guy is but we all got stronger as we trained till now and if we continue to train we will be much stronger. So let's just get stronger and deal with Feerza guy when he comes after us."

"Get the name right before you speak about defeating the guy."

Krillin retorted as the atmosphere calmed down a bit after hearing Goku speak.

Alex's eyes shined for a moment when he heard Goku as he finally decided about something in his mind to follow through.

After the serious discussion mood was relaxed, Roshi tried to move near Bulma and got punched about three times and shot by Launch who sneezed from all the dirt that blew when Master Roshi fell near her.

"So, where were you guys all this time after being sent into space-time rift?"

Bulma asked as she moved near Alex.

"Ugh! We were unconscious most of the time and the time we were awake is just blurred to us by now."

Alex replied as he was holding hand near his mouth while he tried to move away from Bulma. Looking at his strange behavior Bulma got curious about what happened and tried to check if Alex was alright.

The result was Alex suddenly vomited blood and fainted, which surprised everyone present.

"He has this weird sickness from when he was young. He is really sensitive to female perfume, so he tries to stay as far away as he could from all the ladies."

Ethan explained as he dragged the unconscious Alex by the collar and threw him near a tree to breath fresh air.

"Whereas I have a sickness which lets me be at my peak condition if I'm close to cute girls. The closer the better, now then please be my cure and hug me right now so I can grow strong enough to defeat Frieza."

While finishing his words Ethan jumped towards Bulma but before she could react to his perverted actions Yamcha moved and kicked Ethan in the face while stopping him.

"Aaahh! Which bastard doesn't know the rules of gentlemen?"

With a howl of pain, Ethan jumped back up as he questioned furiously. His face was red with a shoe print on the right side of the face and another side was ruined by the mud.

"What rules of gentlemen? You sick pervert stop playing the victim after trying to harass Bulma."

"Is she your sister?"

"No."

"Girlfriend?"

"Doesn't concern you."

"Then is she your wife or mother?"

"Do I look old enough to be the mother of this idiot to you!"

Bulma yelled in the middle when Yamcha and Ethan started arguing over her and punched both Ethan and Yamcha out cold on the ground.

As Ethan got up rubbing his face, he looked at Yamcha coldly and challenged Yamcha to a fight while cracking his fingers.

"There are two things I hate the most and you just had to hit a jackpot with both of them. A dumb minor character like you should just stick to the sidelines when a hero claims their love, I'll beat it in your thick skull today."

Alex who was lying on the ground near the tree opened his eyes and supported his back on the tree to sit while looking at the two who were about to fight with calm eyes.


	3. Saiyan Instincts

By the time the discussion ended the party had already ended and the place was empty with only the people at the main table remaining.

At the moment Ethan and Yamcha were standing facing each other in the open landscape.

"Is he going to be fine?"

Master Roshi asked Alex who got surprised by the abrupt arrival of this old hermit with sun-glasses beside him.

Looking around he noticed Tien and Chiaotzu also joined them to spectate the fight from the sidelines.

"We were trapped in a space-time crack for all these years and at the moment we don't even remember what happened to us in that place. So I don't know whether he's good or not, anyways, it's better that he gets bashed twice a day to lessen the troubles."

"Thank you for your kind consideration Alex. But I would rather have food only once a day rather eat punch for lunch and kicks for supper."

After the short exchange, Ethan focused on his body as he felt several changes and the unimaginable boost of strength.

Alex had noticed these changes in his body, not just strength but he felt his reflexes, speed and many more aspects of his body just had a huge upgrade. Arriving in this world both of them were still struggling to adapt and accept the changes they were experiencing but at the same time got surprised by the differences in their physical abilities.

Alex was thinking of trying out the limits of Saiyan's body the moment he noticed the tail and their situation when he first met Goku but he held himself back. At this moment it was the best chance to witness the real changes and to what extent had they really changed.

Alex and Ethan got chased around by delinquents and got beat up by the local ruffians multiple times because of Ethan. Even in those times of crisis, the two enjoyed their childhood playing tricks on each other and sometimes they played pranks on their pursuers and enjoyed anime and manga which included Dragon Ball series that Alex collected to pass the time while hiding around the places.

So at the moment, the duo had the most knowledge about Saiyan history and their future potential.

In time Krillin, Bulma, Puar, Oolong, Chi-Chi, and Goku also joined with the others to spectate the battle.

"Go get beat up already, damn Shithan!"

"You're next puke-jet. Just dig a hole around that tree so it would be easy for me to clean up after I'm done with you."

After replying to Alex, Ethan clenched his fist and ran towards Yamcha.

Yamcha just stood there looking at the teenager Saiyan, he thought if he should just knock the guy out and be done with as the gap in strength was large.

All the fighter could feel the energy that the duo emitted was the weakest among them but they still believed they might get surprised during the fight thinking about their past experience with Goku.

When Ethan finally reach Yamcha and tried to punch the guy in the stomach, his fist was easily caught.

Before Ethan reacted he was flipped over by Yamcha's simple movements and tossed back to the place from where he ran over.

At this moment Yamcha was just testing how much physical damage the kid could endure but to his surprise, Ethan touched his hand on the ground while doing a backflip he stopped and jumped back landing a punch on Yamcha's face.

Yamcha just felt a slight quiver on his face without any pain and as he didn't respond to his counter Ethan went into a frenzied state while raining punches and finally got a response when his kick was about to land around Yamcha's crotch area and flew a few meters before falling to the ground.

Yamcha who subconsciously punched Ethan near his ribs looked towards the person lying on the ground convulsing from time to time.

"That might hurt for a long time. Yamcha can't you hold back a little with the kid."

"Hey it's not my fault he was so weak, I tried to hold back as much as I could."

Yamcha replied to Krillin and tried to move towards Ethan to check the damage when he felt a slight shiver down his spine and stopped. Master Roshi frowned a little as he saw Ethan move little by little as he got up and looked towards Yamcha with an excited expression.

"Is this the true nature of the Saiyans?"

Master Roshi asked himself turning to look towards Alex who still had a calm expression while looking at the exchange in front of him with a clenched fist.

At the moment Ethan was moving subconsciously. Before when he tried to punch and kick Yamcha his Saiyan instincts started to take over as he was having this urge to keep fighting as much as he could for the first time.

Yamcha's punch was the spark that led Ethan to drown in his Saiyan instincts to keep fighting until his excitement is satisfied and face this strong opponent.

Ethan kept attacking while Yamcha defended and evaded but in time he had to counter and defend more and more as the attacks got fiercer.

Everyone watched with surprise and shock in their eyes as Ethan got punched around time and again but still got up and attacked with more power than before.

"Is he learning as he fights and getting stronger at the same time?"

Krillin was the first to break the silence while everyone was tongue-tied by the duel in front of them.

"No, he already held the strength but maybe because of not using it for a long time he forgot how to use it. In this fight with Yamcha, his instinct as Saiyan not only gave back his control over that strength but he is also trying to copy his opponent to better utilize that strength."

Master Roshi cleared the doubts others were having and understood the Saiyan instinct that Alex talked about.

At the moment Yamcha was having a hard time holding back against his opponent as he moved around and defended most of the time which led Ethan to attack more fiercely.

Alex looked at his friend then looked down at his hands which started shaking slightly in excitement as he watched the two fight each other. He understood that Saiyan's true nature was much wilder than they had thought and could turn destructive if their emotions went out of control.

Ethan panted while he fought with bruises all over his body while blood slid down from the injuries on his forehead and dripped down on the ground from his chin.

His clothes were torn in multiple places and blood spilled around as he fought but his eyes shined with excitement with every blow.

After about an hour later, Yamcha started to get tired as he fought while controlling his strength all this time and wanted to finish this duel by now. He moved close and punched in the solar plexes to drain Ethan of all his energy and kicked the guy in the face to knock him out with a final attack.

Ethan couldn't avoid the punch but grabbed the kick looking furiously towards Yamcha and the next moment Yamcha was being thrashed around by a flurry of punches and kicks.

Alex rubbed the side of his head in vexation with the turn of events. He was annoyed by the stupid Ethan who was furious about his face being targeted and getting anxious because of the waves of excitement he was constantly feeling.

At the moment Yamcha was repeatedly punched and kicked in several places, even though the strength wasn't enough to injure him critically, the damage was still piling up little by little and he couldn't even retaliate because Ethan's speed had far surpassed his own.

"Goku, please stop that idiot. Things might get out of hands if we let this continue, it's all meaningless with Ethan fighting completely in rage and forgets everything when he wakes up."

"Alright, I'll stop him but you'll have to spar with me next. Looking at their duel made me all hyped up."

Alex felt something urging him to accept Goku's offer to spar right at this moment but he suppressed the feeling and looked towards the evening sky as he replied,

"It's better if we have our little match tomorrow when the sun is up, It will be dark soon and I don't know if we have a full moon tonight or not."

Listening to what Alex said, everyone panicked while Yamcha felt cold sweat running down his back and looked towards Ethan who was on the verge of fainting but still tried to land a punch then they looked towards the sky which was still bright enough to hide the moon and released a breath of relief.

Goku nodded reluctantly while moving between Ethan and Yamcha as he grabbed Ethan's fist to stop him from punching Yamcha.

Ethan regained some clarity because of the sudden change in the situation but collapsed the next moment due to exhaustion.

"Thank you Goku, I might have gotten a few of my bones broken trying to get that crazy kid in control."

"I'm sorry to end your wedding in such a way Goku."

"It's alright Alex, I enjoyed spectating the duel and understood a little about the Saiyan instinct to battle that you spoke about."

Alex was silent but he clearly understood Saiyan's instinct to fight wasn't just simple excitement as a warrior race, it influenced their emotions and drove them away from rationality if not kept under control.


	4. Training Begins

After the duel, Yamcha was resting while groaning in pain from time to time and Ethan was sleeping out cold without any care about the serious injuries he had suffered.

"Goku you should get a few Senzu beans for them. Yamcha is still alright with minor injuries but the kid might not recover for a long time with the condition he is in."

"Even if it's minor, the bruises still hurt. That brat bashed every corner of my body and even bit me a few times when my guard was down."

"What is a Senzu bean?"

As turtle hermit told Goku to bring the legendary beans from the Korin Tower to heal Yamcha and Ethan, Alex asked about the beans so that he didn't have to act surprised later and to check whether there is any difference in the real thing and the one he knew from the anime.

Master Roshi was quite astute when it came to determining the ability and personality of someone, so Alex had to work a bit to hide the knowledge he had about Earth from the anime.

At the moment they were still adapting to the new world and comparing all the facts they knew from a fictional world with the real world.

After discovering the difference in intensity of the Saiyan instincts Alex had to be more careful with the Saiyan abilities and dissimilarity they might have to face in the future. If he nonchalantly tried to control the great ape form without any prior preparation and lost all sense of control, it could turn out disastrous.

After Krillin explained about the beans that healed all the injuries, even if the person taking it is on the brink of death. Alex confirmed the beans were about the same as they had been in the anime.

"You can get the beans tomorrow, let him rest for the night and recuperate on his own. I think it's better for Ethan and me to experience all that we can to grow in the future and for now, Ethan isn't in any danger with those injuries, so it should be fine."

Thinking about what Alex said Goku acknowledged the idea to train by experiencing all kinds of situations.

"What about me? You guys can experiment all you want with your Saiyan body but I'm still a human from Earth you know."

"Come on Yamcha, even if he is a Saiyan the kid is still around fourteen. So if he could take the pain for the whole night you can handle it as well."

As Yamcha was complaining about his injuries, Bulma calmed him down then looked at Alex and said,

"You guys should train with Roshi to get accustomed to your own body and strength, that way you'll get used to the environment on Earth as well."

"That's great! That way Krillin would get sparring partners during training and even I can join them from time to time."

Listening to Bulma's advice Goku got excited about the two Saiyans growth while Krillin and Master Roshi felt a bit worried looking at Yamcha's current situation.

Alex dragged Ethan to the side to let him rest and was musing on how to keep their Saiyan instincts in check.

Goku had somehow lost his memories from when he was on Planet Vegeta and wasn't as aggressive as an average Saiyan should act.

Whereas his and Ethan's Saiyan body was created when they were summoned in this world. So Alex didn't know how much of a similarity they shared with a normal Saiyan and whether there was any irregularity hidden in the body.

On Bulma's advice, Alex decided to stay with Master Roshi and test his body while training.

"Master Roshi, please accept us as a disciple and train us to be a martial artist the same way you did with Goku."

"Yeah Roshi, just accept them and don't even try to pull any perverted tests the same way you did with Krillin and Goku."

Master Roshi thought for a while and looked toward the passed out Ethan before speaking,

"I'll take you as my disciple for now but I think you guys are strong enough to get training from Kami. Anyways, you guys can train under me to clear the basics and understand what training to become a martial artist is before you seek Kami."

Looking towards the direction of Korin Tower he continued,

"It's a shame though, I could have asked you to find a kind and beautiful caretaker for me if you guys knew more people on Earth."

Alex listening to the old man as he looked toward Ethan and held his forehead while thinking about the hurdle he might have to face during this training period.

As the dusk came Bulma brought out a few capsule houses for the gang to rest for the day and leave the next day.

After dinner, Alex sat with Master Roshi and told him about his concerns about controlling the Saiyan instincts.

Master Roshi thought for a while then replied that they can try meditating for now and he can later come up with special training for them to keep their instincts and emotions in check.

In the end, Goku went to get Senzu beans before the day ended.

The next day morning Ethan and Yamcha who had gotten first aid treatment before going to sleep took the Senzu beans to recover completely.

When Ethan was given the bean to recover, Master Roshi and other fighters were surprised to see the difference of increase in power from before.

Ethan opened his eyes as all the fatigue left his body and he could feel the vast amount of difference in his abilities from before he passed out.

"Why does it feel like I had eaten a whole lot of vegetables mixed with herbs? Alex, did you make me eat grass and leaves while I was sleeping? You do remember the last time you did that I was hospitalized for almost a month, don't you?"

As Ethan asked this question most of the guys looked towards Alex with perplexed gazes, who just turned his head towards the left concentrating in the distance as if a few spaceships had just landed there that needed his attention more than anything.

"Ahem! Goku just gave you a Senzu bean, it smells and tastes like vegetables."

Krillin awkwardly coughed and replied to clear Ethan's misunderstanding.

In time everyone was saying their farewells to go their own way to train as Alex had told them that Earth is located in the North Galaxy whereas Frieza's base of operation is around South Galaxy.

So they will have a few years to train and in those years Bulma would try to find out about Frieza's activities and location, so it was decided that others would train on their own as Bulma collects information about their enemy.

Soon enough Bulma dropped Master Roshi, Krillin, and the two Saiyans at Kame House as she left towards Capsule Corp.

After reaching the island Master Roshi sent Krillin to get a few uniforms ready for the two.

"Old man when are you starting our training?"

"You can start training with Krillin from tomorrow, for today we will just check your current physical abilities."

When Krillin came back with their uniform, he gave Alex a capsule set that he requested to Bulma after watching her set capsule house.

When Master Roshi tested the two he was surprised to find out that Alex had as much strength as Krillin when he participated in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament and Ethan who was equal in strength, had grown twice as strong from before the duel.

The two needed to control their instincts the most before they train to raise their strength, so the first day of the training passed as both of them meditated and tried to calm their wild nature.

Master Roshi let Krillin lead the two for any physical exercises but kept a close watch when the two meditated.

It was the third day of training, Alex and Ethan had their lunch and were resting in the shade of a tree near a farm.

"Hey Alex, don't you think the old man's training is similar to those Xianxia cultivators?"

"On this Earth, almost all the old hermits and martial artists are practicing a similar type of cultivation it's just anime portrayed them to look like superpowers.

There are other magic abilities but even the Senzu is cultivated by that old cat who is also hailed as the God of Martial Arts with his many years of hard work."

"So you're saying we'll have to either murder that fat swordsman or learn how to cultivate those beans by ourselves?"

As Ethan questioned about the beans Alex suddenly remembering something and thought for a moment before looking at Ethan with shining eyes.

"I still don't swing that way, so don't even think about proposing to me."

"You little Shithan! I just remembered reading an article that explained Senzu but it also described a bit about Ultra Divine Water.

If the theory written in that article is correct we might be able to solve this instinct problem and get stronger at the same time. But before we go and try the water we should try the hard way to control our ape forms as much as we can."

This way Alex decided to try and gain control of their Great Ape transformation before they try to gain control over their Saiyan instincts that even influenced the emotions.

In the series, Goku and Vegeta had followed their instincts till the end, so it won't be easy for them to gain full control over it.


	5. Battle with Goku

In the next few months, the two Saiyans trained the way Krillin instructed them to and after every session of training, they had to meditate and go through special training that Master Roshi prepared to keep their mind calm in every situation.

As time passed, Alex and Ethan had already gotten used to their new body and the new environment.

At first, Alex trained much harder to match up to Ethan's increase in power then trained normally to get accustomed to his Saiyan body the same way Ethan did.

Krillin made them train the same way Master Roshi did when he and Goku joined as pupils but the difference in growth rate the two displayed left him amazed.

In these four months of training, Alex and Ethan became as strong as Krillin and were contending to surpass him.

At this moment, Krillin and Ethan were having a spar to test each other's skills and improvement levels. Even though the Saiyans haven't completely learned to control and sense Ki but Krillin was still having a hard time to keep up with Ethan's barrage of moves.

In their previous world, Alex had a great comprehension level to learn anything he took an interest in and Ethan had developed abnormal reflexes while protecting himself from fighters on the streets. So after gaining the Saiyan body they quickly adapted to fighting as a martial artist.

After ten minutes, both of them had to stop their spar to welcome Goku who unexpectedly paid a visit to check on them.

"Hi! You guys seem to be having fun, I can feel the difference since the last time I saw you."

"Wow Goku, which part of this spar looked like we were having fun to you?"

Krillin rolled his eyes to Goku's comment and sat by the beach to get some rest, as this was already the sixth duel Krillin was having.

After every six days of training, Master Roshi had told them to spar with Krillin for morning training on the seventh day and get rest after lunch.

"It's really messed up if you ask me. Training every day without any free time to pick up girls and even the caretaker is a weirdo who carries submachine guns."

"And here I thought you loved her guns. These days she spends the same amount of money Roshi spends on our food to buy bullets."

Alex replied sarcastically to Ethan's complains then looked towards Goku and continued,

"Goku are you able to grow back your tail?"

"My tail? When Kami removed it he said it won't grow back anymore."

Goku nonchalantly replied to Alex's question but Krillin as if recalling something horrifying looked towards Alex then at Ethan while beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

In this time while training the two had tried to control their great ape transformation but were surprised by the differences they found out compared to Goku's transformation which Krillin described.

The most distinct feature of their transformation was the size that was twice as large from Goku's great ape form. Other than the size differences the duo could keep their rationality in the great ape form by the first try but the influence of Saiyan instinct was amplified multiple times.

The great ape transformation was the most distinctive feature of a Saiyan which was lost in later stages of series but apparently, it was a natural phenomenon that Saiyans were born with.

So Alex decided to study this Saiyan trait completely before he makes any decisions to get rid of the tail as other Saiyans did.

Afterward, as they spoke Alex informed Goku about how Saiyan could transform into a great ape form under the full moon which can increase their power by ten times and can be controlled with enough training.

"So that monstrous form is a racial trait of Saiyans."

While the four were having their casual chat about Saiyan tails, Master Roshi came out from the house to join them with a few bullet marks on his forehead.

"Yeah, although it's bothersome trying to control at first but it can become one of the best options to fight against strong enemies."

After talking for a while Master Roshi suggested them to have a practice duel with Goku and let loose to test their growth.

Goku got excited about the duel and was ready to fight them on the island itself but Krillin advised them to fight in the desert to lower the amount of damage to the surroundings.

Alex and Ethan were also eager to test the results of the training they went through until now.

As Goku and the other two Saiyans moved towards the desert, Master Roshi and Krillin accompanied them as spectators.

Alex went first to confront Goku while Ethan waited on the sidelines.

On Krillin's signal to start the fight Alex made the move first jumping up and firing an energy ball towards Goku and the next moment his figure blurred and appeared behind Goku to land a punch.

Goku blocked the punch effortlessly while sending his own energy ball to defend against the energy attack. After the first exchange, Alex kept attacking with punches and kicks while probing Goku's true limits but everything was in vain as Goku kept defending while attempting simple counter-attacks from time to time.

As the duel progressed Alex got serious fighting with Goku intensely while raising a sandstorm.

Master Roshi and Krillin were surprised to see the real improvements that Alex displayed as he never took interest in any of his duels with Krillin.

After half an hour Alex couldn't keep up with Goku's strength but instead of giving up the duel he asked Ethan to fight together. Noticing the increasing pressure on him even Goku was enjoying the duel and fought with more vigor.

Far away from the desert above the skyscraping tower in a subspace, the guardian of the Earth was standing near the edge of semi-spherical structure observing the battle as he had already found out about the two Saiyans from talking with Goku through telepathy.

When he learned about the future threat Earth might have to face Kami's expression turned grave and wanted to make all the fighters of the Earth train on the Lookout to prepare for the fight but after Goku reassured him with all kinds of reasons he decided to believe in Goku.

At the moment even Kami was excited looking at the two powerhouses similar to Goku that had become natives on the planet and will be a great help in protecting the Earth from all sorts of dangers in the future.

"Mr. Popo after the two youngsters finish their duel and had enough rest please invite them to train at the Lookout."

"As you wish Kami."

After the short exchange between the Guardian and his caretaker both of them turned their attention towards the ongoing battle.

As time passed by, the three Saiyans panted in exhaustion as injuries started to pile up but their attacks got more and more intense.

Goku thinking of testing his and his opponent's limits with one final attack started to prepare his signature move but before he could even condense the energy the two Saiyans fell to the ground passing out on the spot.

"Krillin have them take a Senzu. These two are reckless the same way as Goku when it comes to testing the limits of their power."

Master Roshi passed two Senzu to Krillin for Alex and Ethan while moving towards Goku who sat as he panted looking at the two passed out Saiyans.

"No Master Roshi they are different from me. The two don't even notice when they are tired and kept fighting until they pass out from exhaustion.

One is excessively perceptive to analyze whatever move I throw at him while the other has incredible reflexes which he uses to adapt and confront different situations."

"You're right, Alex thinks about every possible outcome before taking any steps. So it might be that they trust us enough to go all out with their abilities while passing out after the battle."

After having Senzu both Saiyans kept lying down looking at the sky in deep thought as if absorbing all the experience from the duel they just had. While Goku decided to eat Senzu only if it was necessary for him to do so and let his natural recovery do the work.


	6. Battle Power

As the afternoon sun hung in the sky Ethan was taking a stroll around the West City roads to shake off the boredom.

After the duel, everyone went back to Kame House for lunch and went to rest by the beach. At the time when they were resting Alex told Master Roshi about them leaving the Kame House, so they could go on a short journey to wander around the places and experience the life in the cities.

Master Roshi didn't stop them but told them to earn some money to cover their expenses for the journey and Alex decided to visit Capsule Corp. to get help from Bulma.

"Dr. Briefs your inventions are great and quite convenient for day to day life. If you don't mind I have a few ideas about the alien techs Saiyans used can you try to recreate them?"

"Of course, I would love to work on new ideas but I think it would be faster if we have some samples."

"I don't have any samples with me at the moment but we could try to find the spaceship that brought Goku to Earth, would that help?"

"That would be a great help in understanding Saiyan technology, even Bulma would be interested to join the development process."

Alex had been with Dr. Brief from the time he arrived at the Capsule Corp. He had decided to learn as much as he can from this world-renowned scientist and while he assisted him in various projects, he can earn a little fortune from the work at the same time.

His real purpose to visit Bulma was to get an energy measuring scouter and a gravity training room to help them with their training.

At the moment what Alex and Ethan needed most was the strength to survive in this overpowered world, where protagonists face strong enemies one after another and train hastily at the time of crisis just to use the Dragon Balls to recoup the losses later on.

He had already considered whether the Dragon Balls would work for them or not, so to avoid the worst-case scenarios Alex was trying his best to stay alive until he understands the whole situation.

As Dr. Briefs and Alex were about to start with the design for scouter Bulma entered the lab and was surprised to find the guest sitting with her father.

After Alex explained his purpose to her she was excited to work on the alien technology but soon thought about something then asked anxiously,

"If you are going to help in the lab and will be staying over for a period of time then does that mean that idiot Ethan is also coming to stay over?"

"Yes, he told me he'll try to help us with testing and will be helping me with learning more about city life on this planet while I stay at the Capsule Corp. The only thing I'm worried about is him strolling around on his own."

"You are right, I'll talk to my big sister to accompany him for the time being and if I explain to her about your situation she'll willingly agree to help."

As Bulma spoke she picked up the phone to call her elder sister while Alex thought inwardly,

'I hope she doesn't turn him over to the authorities because of his actions.'

When Bulma's sister Tights heard about the two Saiyans from her sister, she immediately agreed to accompany Ethan to collect material for her new story.

"This city is filled with Greenery but Alex had to stay cooped up with that old man followed by that creepy cat. Anyways, I should enjoy the fresh air around the city now that I'm finally free from all the training."

After coming to Bulma's house Alex stayed at the lab with Dr. Briefs while Ethan went out to gather more information about the place.

Ethan had borrowed some money from Krillin and took some more from Master Roshi telling him that he would look for some of the best magazines for his collection.

As he walked around the city he visited some food stalls and visited all kinds of other shops while pestering a few clerks.

When he went to have lunch in the barbecue restaurant and tried to pick up on the waitress her bulky husband and cute little daughter came out of the kitchen with knives in their hands, which might have been swapped by mistake because the daughter was holding the larger one compared to the pocket knife her father held.

After Ethan had noodle soup for lunch he continued his stroll around, when he noticed three female figures walking a few steps ahead of him. Ethan placed both of his hands on the back of his head and unintentionally started to follow them around.

After a while, the three were standing near a stall to buy some fruits when Ethan went and stood behind them and subconsciously pinched one of them on the backside as the person groaned with surprised.

The next moment he noticed the mistake he had made out of habit that came from his previous world and was about to apologize when he choked on his words as he looked at the masculine face that turned to look at him as the other female figures with masculine faces who wore heavy makeup also turned to look at their companion who groaned.

Ethan kept looking at them calmly and released a deep sigh then ran with all his might towards the Capsule Corp. After arriving in the room he shut himself inside and didn't even go out for dinner until the next morning when Bulma's sister came to accompany him as they had to go search for Goku's space pod.

After coming out of his room Ethan acted as if he never went out yesterday and was sleeping the whole day.

"So you really don't remember anything about your life on Planet Vegeta?"

"No, Saiyan kids spend most of their childhood on some unknown planet completing missions. So I only remember some superficial things like Planet Vegeta had ten times the gravity that of Earth and Saiyan spent most of their life conquering planets on Frieza's command while they spent their free time eating or training."

"Wow, that is quite an unusual way to live."

As Bulma's sister Tights and Ethan talked about Saiyans from Planet Vegeta they went towards Goku's house to get his help to find the space pod.

Goku who was fishing nearby his house agreed to help them and started guiding them around the place where he grew up. With Goku's help to lead the way, it didn't take long before they found the ship.

By the evening, Ethan and Tights had returned to Capsule Corp with the space pod which had some minor damage and surprisingly they found a scouter kept in the storage compartment.

With a sample in hand, it didn't take long for Bulma to modify the scouter and remove any unnecessary components as Alex had already warned her about the bug that Frieza had installed.

On the next day, Bulma stood with a scouter on her left eye as she started to check if it was working properly.

"I have altered some of the energy detection functions so they can now handle much higher energy fluctuations and added a communication device as you requested. Now that we have a measuring device let's check your energy levels."

Activating the scouter Bulma looked towards Ethan who insisted to know his current battle power.

"It's showing your battle power is 305 and as for Alex's battle power it shows about 320."

Listening to Bulma Ethan looked towards Alex who just smiled back at him then thinking about something his expression turned serious.

"On Planet Vegeta, the strongest Saiyan was King Vegeta who had around 10000 battle power but it was rumored that Frieza has over a million power level."

As Bulma heard what Alex said, she was shocked to the core then her expression turned grave but his next words left her dumbfounded.

"If we think about how much Frieza fears the birth of a Super Saiyan then Saiyans might be able to achieve the battle power of a few million whether through training or by transforming into a Super Saiyan.

So I think we should just keep the power differences a secret for now and try training for a year to test the Saiyan limits and speed of growth."

Thinking for a while Bulma nodded and understood the fact that rather than despairing about the situation that can't be changed, we should try to improve our means of survival and keep trying until success is achieved.


	7. Secret Revealed

"Alex, can we stay over for another month?"

Ethan asked his friend anxiously as if his life and death depended on his answer.

"I know you are trying to court Tights but you have to understand that it is essential for us to get stronger before we take any major steps, so we would be prepared to handle any surprises that might pop up."

"Alright if it's like that, then I'll go and get her contact details to stay in touch."

Ethan rushed out of the room and ran like the wind muttering Tights name repeatedly as Alex stood there thinking, 'what might have happened with this guy to make him so desperate to get a girlfriend'.

"Anyways, if this helps to curb his other hobbies then it would be much more beneficial for the future."

It has been over three months since the two came to stay over at the Capsule Corp.

After Bulma gave them the scouter the two Saiyans spent their morning training while assisting Dr. Briefs in the afternoon and had practice duels in the evening.

In these three months, Bulma developed some prototype Gravity Chambers for training and let the two Saiyans test out the specifics for any changes or errors. Soon after she finished with the Gravity Training Chamber Alex and Ethan were ready to continue their journey.

But when they left the Capsule Corp, for some reason Tights also decided to accompany them and Ethan looked cheerful as they continued on their journey.

Bulma stood at the entrance of the Capsule Corp dumbfounded as she stared at the three receding figure in a hovercar.

"Why did my sister also accompanied them on their journey?"

To Bulma's question, her mother giggled as she replied,

"Tights told me that Ethan invited her to experience the journey of a Saiyan martial artist and he would be sharing some secrets from their past, so she agreed to accompany them.

It's a shame though, he was such an amusing kid to have around to help with the chores."

"No matter how you look, it totally feels like a suspicious plot and you're saying my sister believed him?

I have to find Goku to protect my sister from that pervert. Wait! How come Alex agreed to all this?"

This morning when Ethan went out saying he'll get contact details from Tights, he went and begged her to accompany them on the journey.

Ethan told her that he was suffering because of an incident from the past and needed a female companion for the journey to support him mentally.

After that, he tried all kinds of excuses to make her come along on the journey. When it was all futile, he told her the truth about them being summoned from a different world where this world was just a fictional work of an author.

At first, Tights curiously listened to him feeling amused about his creative imagination to make her follow them but after Ethan explained some facts from her past and future life that he knew from the series, she was shocked and was convinced to follow them around.

Ethan promised her that he'll explain everything in detail if she joined them in the journey and Tights excitedly accompanied them.

Of course, Alex was suspicious about all this but he decided to ask Ethan about it after they left the crowded areas.

"So, where are we going first?"

It was Tights who asked while she slowed the hovercar to decide in which direction they should move ahead.

"Did you bring the Dragon Radar that I asked you to borrow from Bulma?"

"Yes, it's right here with me."

"Wait! You borrowed the Dragon Radar?"

"It was my idea to borrow the Dragon Radar, so we can look for Dragon Balls along the journey. That way it would be more fun."

Alex was shocked that Ethan had requested for the Dragon Radar through Tights, even though no one had ever mentioned anything about the Dragon Balls to them from the day they had arrived in this world.

Alex was worried that Bulma would get suspicious about them if she found out that it was Ethan who told Tights to borrow the radar and what reason Ethan might have given for Tights to agree with his request without asking anything in return. Thinking about all this Alex started rubbing his temples in frustration.

But in his agitation, he forgot to keep his cool and asked about the matter.

"You don't have to worry Bulma won't get suspicious because of this issue."

Looking at Alex's irritated expression Tights consoled him but listening to her words he became stiff as he looked towards Tights.

"Don't be so surprised, Ethan told me how you guys were summoned from a different world where this world is only a work of fiction.

Wow! I was really doubtful about this crafty kid's words but looking at your expression it is clear that he was telling the truth."

"Wha..t… What are you talking about?"

Alex asked as he stuttered because of nervousness.

"Actually, I told her the truth to make her accompany us on our journey."

At this time Ethan spoke in a low voice as he awkwardly looked away in the distance. After listening to what he said Alex who was sitting behind him on the backseat banged his head on the back of Ethan's head in annoyance.

"That hurts you rascal. I didn't have a choice because of that day's incident I was constantly having nightmares from time to time. But whenever I spent time with Tights I could sleep soundly.

I was scared that those nightmares would come back. So, I had no choice but to invite Tights along with us using any means possible."

After talking till here as if remembering something he shuddered as he felt the cold wind blowing from the back of his head to the edge of his spine.

'What could have happened with this guy to traumatize him to this degree.'

Alex looked at Ethan awkwardly as he internally thought.

After a while, he looked towards Tights and recounted her the whole truth about how they got here and exactly how this world was only a fiction work in their previous world.

"So, you are saying you guys turned into teenagers from someone who was in his early twenties?"

"Yes, after coming here we noticed our tails which indicated that our race and body was changed to that of a Saiyan while our age regressed by a few years."

"That is a good thing if you ask me. Even I want to stay young as long as I can and follow my passion."

"If you want, you can ask Shenron to give you eternal youth after collecting all the Dragon Balls."

Looking at Tights and Ethan casually talking about Dragon Balls Alex sighed and looked up in the direction of Korin Tower and as he suspected Kami had heard everything from the Lookout as he coincidently came to check out their progress.

Finding out the true background of the two Saiyans even Kami was dumbfounded and stared blankly towards the duo.

"We'll go to challenge the Korin Tower first and collect Dragon Balls that we find on the way there.

I suspect Kami heard everything we were talking about so we have to explain everything to him face to face to gain his trust and request him to keep all this a secret from his superiors until we are strong enough to protect ourselves."

"Why do you want to keep everything a secret though?"

As Tights asked about this, even Kami came out of his stupor and frowned as he wanted to know the reason for this as well. So he attentively listened to the reason that Alex gave.

"I suspect we were summoned here by one of the higher God of this world.

So, there might be a big reason behind it and it might become problematic later on if we revealed everything without knowing the complete situation for which we were summoned in this world."

Thinking about Alex's words Tights and Kami also acknowledged his reason to conceal the truth.

By the time all the serious discussion was over Ethan who was sitting next to Tights was snoring in a soft voice as he slept soundly.

In the afternoon Tights found a spot near the river to park and used the Hoi-Poi capsule to set up a camp to rest and have lunch.

As the days passed Alex and the gang leisurely continued their journey while collecting the Dragon Ball that they found on their way to the Korin Tower.

At this time, Bulma had made another Radar to locate Tights and was rushing over with Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha to find out about her situation with her own eyes.


	8. Ethan's Trivia

A small village located only two miles away from the ocean had been recovering from the flood that arrived last month due to the heavy rain and the nearby river that connected to the ocean.

The villagers were trying to restore their farms as the houses that had faced less damage were already repaired by now.

While the villagers were recuperating from their misfortune, a group of people arrived at the village stating that they came from an organization that provided help to villages that had faced natural disasters.

Villagers that were already tired and dejected due to the loss of property and few friends that were washed away during the flood got elated with the news.

In the first week, the group distributed some money to help the affected families financially and distributed some emergency rations every other day.

As the days passed and villagers started to recover from their distress, the group of people started to demand the money they had provided to the village with interests.

In these few days, the group of people that called themselves Gray Weasels had already collected enough information to know about the background and connections villagers had.

"You swindlers made us fill up some random forms and now you are saying that was a loan application form. I had already checked that form several times before, it was a feedback form and there was nothing such as repayment or loan mentioned in those papers."

"That's what we are trying to explain here old man, it was a feedback form. After enjoying our services now you guys should feed us back."

As the tall muscular man replied to the old man standing in front of him, another fat person who looked like an associate stepped ahead and spoke,

"Mr. Jasper, we have copies of all the documents related to the deal, so either you should repay us the money owed or we can seize the house as collateral."

"You could also send that young grand-daughter of yours to help us out at the office. We'd be glad to have such a beautiful helper and might extend the duration for repayment if we are happy with her services."

On the side, his muscular superior murmured while grinning.

While similar scenes played in a few houses that had accepted help from the Gray Weasels, others were discussing how they should resist the gang to free the village and whether there was any way to scare the gang away.

But the villagers hesitated after finding out about the few people that carried guns around while guarding their base and gave up later on looking at their fierce nature.

At this time, a hovercar was approaching the village at high speed carrying Tights and the other two Saiyans that were on their way to Korin Tower.

Suddenly, Tights stopped speeding and slammed down the brakes hard while trying to change the direction as fast as she could.

Feeling the sudden jolt, Alex who was resting in the backseat sat up while observing the surroundings and suddenly jumped out of the car while informing Tights to relax.

"You crazy women, just how many times I have to get bashed until you'll get satisfied with the punishment? I already apologized for my mistake that happened today."

Ethan who was sleeping soundly in the front seat had his head smashed on the dashboard ahead of him as he rolled upside down when TIghts tried to turn the wheels urgently and was now lying upside down.

"Your mistakes happen every other day and there was a girl on the road running towards us, so I had no choice but to stop."

Tights nonchalantly replied as she ignored Ethan's situation and went towards the girl that was now crying while sitting in front of the car.

Alex had his safety mask on while standing next to the girl frowning as Tights asked the girl about various things.

By now the three knew about the oppression the villagers were facing from the Gray Weasels and how the girl escaped getting help from outside.

"Don't worry, these two are a strong martial artist and will take care of the gang that is harassing the villagers."

After persuading the girl to trust their strength for some time the four of them left towards the village.

"Hey Alex, won't this be our first time to beat up a gang by ourselves rather than running from them and hiding?"

"Now that you mention it, this will be the first you'll make trouble with the gang members to rescue a girl rather than them saving the girl from a pervert like you."

The girl they met on the road was grand-daughter of the old man that was constantly being pestered to either hand over their house or send his grand-daughter to work with them.

After reaching the village, the teen girl named Mia directed them towards the base where Gray Weasels had been staying.

"This is making me feel sentimental. I'll be sure to burn some incense every year in honor of today's events."

"I get it already Mr. chunni, now please stop with the sassy acting."

Alex was enjoying pestering Ethan who had an irritated expression and Tights was smiling looking at his miserable state while Mia was sitting awkwardly thinking that she might have made a huge mistake trusting these weird people.

But her thoughts came to a stop as she looked in a daze at the quarreling duo avoid bullets that were fired at them easily as the two forced their way inside the base while defeating all the guards.

After a while, Ethan dragged the boss by the collar while Alex immobilized others and locked them in a room.

In the afternoon, a team of officers came to arrest the gang as Tights called them informing about the events in the village.

From their base, Alex also found the Dragon Ball they were following on the Radar to this village.

While the three of them were enjoying the lunch offered by villagers, Bulma came running smashing the door open as she yelled towards Ethan,

"What did you do with my sister tell me right now before I make Goku beat you up black and bl.."

In the middle of her frenzy, Bulma noticed Tights peacefully eating and understood her worries were unnecessary.

Soon enough, Goku and others joined them for lunch while happily chatting as Bulma sat nearby feeling mortified about her actions.

"So, you guys are going to train at the Korin Tower before looking for Kami?"

"That's a good idea, I'd also like to join you guys to train myself at the lookout."

As Krillin asked the duo about their plans ahead on the journey, they found out that the duo wanted to go and train at the lookout and Yamcha expressed his intentions to join in with them with the training.

"Sidekicks should just go join some baseball team and let the protagonist handle the villains."

"Who are you calling a sidekick? You shitty pervert."

"Don't stain my glorious title with shit, you stupid sidekick."

As Ethan and Yamcha were arguing, Goku and Krillin thought for a while and decided to go train at the lookout as well.

Alex advised Krillin to ask Tien and Chiaotzu whether they want to join us in the training or not.

This way everyone spent the next few days helping to restore the village while training until Tien and Chiaotzu joined them.

"Are you two sure about accompanying us on the lookout while we train?"

"Yes, Tights was already going to experience how martial artists at your level train and I'm coming along to observe the performance of Gravity Training Chamber that I gave Alex."

"What is the Gravity Training Chamber?"

As Bulma mentioned about the training device that she developed, Krillin asked her about the device as others were also puzzled.

"Actually I forgot to inform you guys that Planet Vegeta had ten times the gravity of planet Earth and I think this might be the reason why Saiyans are so resilient along with their high power level.

So I requested Bulma to develop a gravity machine for training and we also got a scouter to measure our batter powers while we train to keep track of the growth speed to plan ahead."

Listening to Alex others also felt excited about the new training method that Alex came up with.

This way everyone left towards the Korin Tower as Alex had a request to make Korin before starting his training at the lookout.


End file.
